


Of betrayals and Promises

by Nerdy_mim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_mim/pseuds/Nerdy_mim
Summary: Okay (Spoilers alert!)If you have not completed the Umbara flash point you probably shouldn't read.This takes place after Umbara, but contains a romance scene all based around Lana's letter.Because as usual we didn't get a romance scene, so I feel the need to write one!I own nothing as it all belongs to Bioware, I just borrow their things for stories.





	Of betrayals and Promises

It's strange, the quiet that comes from after a battle. 

During the moment of extreme peril each breath burns, muscles scream from exertion, wounds bubble over, laying claim to heated flesh. 

It all helps fuel the darkest part of her nature, a grip of deadly force focus that constricts around her heart like a vice. 

But now it is quiet, the silence in her quarters doing nothing to temper this infernal battle rage still pounding its ways through her veins. Electricity hums and crackles around Thea's fists as her eyes glow with molten fire. 

This betrayal stung, just as much as every other betrayal did she supposed. But he was her friend, she had trusted him as she trusts Lana. 

But to have her friendship thrown back in her face like this, for him to harm her beloved as he did, seeing Lana laying there like that... Perhaps that was the real reason for her current rage.  
She pushed that thought away along with the image of a prone Lana.  
Thea is no stranger to betrayal.

After all her very existence seemed to be an exercise in betrayal, her fists tighten till they shake making the force spark dangerously. 

None of this made any sense to her, had she not gone against her Sith training? Had she not changed to try and to take each point of view into account? This alliance was built and maintained by her very ability to find a middle ground so that both Sith and Jedi could not just tolerate each other but also coexist. 

She was not perfect, but what being could ever claim to be.

Thea huffed, a symbol of oppression indeed, how dare he? 

Thea was still seething when Lana entered her quarters, she felt her fellow Sith pulling at their shared connection. Thea had pulled back from their bond earlier, she had wanted to seethe alone. Maybe that was a mistake, regret, doubts, and guilt radiated from her love, Thea turned to face Lana seeing such a crestfallen expression on her lovers face broke her heart. The force glow left her eyes causing the lightning to fizzle out, she unfurled the bond at the same time she reaches for Lana with her arms.

“I am not angry with you my love.” 

Lana closes the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Thea's waist tightly, she sighs when she feels her Lord enclosing her in an equally tight embrace. 

“Let's sit shall we?” Thea slips out of the embrace and seats herself upon the coach, Lana finds herself pulled onto her Lords lap where strong arms wrap themselves around her protectively. 

Lana hand comes up to fiddle with a lock of dark hair, curling it around her finger while she frowns at the far wall. 

“You really should be you know.” 

“Hmm?”

“Angry with me.” 

Lana meets Thea's gaze. 

“Look, I know we already talked about this, but I wanted to apologise.” 

Thea pulls Lana to her chest more tightly and opens her mouth to speak but Lana beats her to it. 

“I have let you down my Lord.” 

Thea shakes her head with a frown.

“Please my love, hear me out.” 

And so the commander does, she sits quietly while soothing her thumbs reassuringly into Lana's hip.

“It's my duty to protect you from a disaster like this, and I failed you- as an advisor, and as a partner.” 

“From now on, I'll be much stronger.” 

Lana pauses, clearly lost to her thoughts. Thea runs a hand up and down Lana's thigh until amber eyes meet blue. 

“Lana, listen to me.”

Thea's hand paused at Lana's knee before she reached up to run cool fingers through Lana's hair. Golden tresses were smoothed away from her face as she leaned into her Lords touch, amber eyes softening with the tender gesture. 

“You have nothing to apologise for.”

She jostles Lana when she tries to interrupt, staring intently into her eyes.

“I won't hear of it, you have protected me, it was you after all who was shot. If anything I owe you yet again dearest, how many times is it now you have saved my life?” 

Lana sighed and leaned into Thea, tucking her face into that safe place below Thea's chin, she said nothing, content to just feel her lover's pulse beat beneath her ear. 

“He tricked us both Lana, I just wish I understand why.. I had no idea our friend was so far gone, It seems neither of us truly knew him.” 

“If I ever meet that miserable son of a Jedi again, I will make him suffer.” 

Thea felt Lana's rage ignite through their shared bond making her own start to simmer once again, they both felt the pain of near loss it would seem.  
Lana's lip curled with a snarl as she lifted her head to glare into her lap.

“I will make him suffer. No one betrays the person I love and lives.” 

“Whatever is to be done, we will do it together my love.” 

Thea nuzzles Lana's hair before kissing her cheek. Lana turns her head to capture, her Lords lips in a kiss, she pulls back after a moment to whisper against her lover lips.

“I promise you, no one will pull something like this again. I will destroy the stars themselves if it means keeping you safe.” 

Thea smiled and claimed Lana's lips again.

“And I will destroy so much more if it means keeping you out of harm's way, that is my promise to you, Lana.” 

“I love you.” 

Lana brushed the tips of their noses together before resting her forehead against Theas. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
